One Chance
by Blueslusher48
Summary: Ginny’s brother is in trouble with the law, and she can only see one way to help him. With the help of Harry Potter, she sets out to kidnap one of the most well known wizards of her generation after Harry, of course to help clear her brother’s name.


**Rating: M**

**Classification: Post Hogwarts D/G**

**Summary: Ginny's brother is in trouble with the law, and she can only see one way to help him. With the help of Harry Potter, she sets out to kidnap one of the most well known wizards of her generation (after Harry, of course) to help clear her brother's name. However, the price of his help doesn't come cheap. Will Ginny succomb to his demands or use her "I've kidnapped you" trump card?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this oneshot. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc.** **No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked the raven-haired boy, nervously tugging down on the ultra short skirt she was wearing, not even bothering with the halter top, knowing it wasn't possible to make it cover more than it already was.

"Ginny, I'm only sure of one thing and that is that your brother is innocent. He won't even kill a spider, much less a human being, and he hates spiders with the fire of a thousand suns. You said it yourself. This is just about the only way we're going to get him to even consider helping your brother. I'm not a big fan of how we're doing it, but if kidnapping him is our last option, then I'm positive it is the right thing to do at this point in time. I really just wish you were wearing a bit more clothing than you are. Did you have to wear that skirt?" Harry Potter asked the witch before him, her eyes an unusual blue and her hair an even more unusual sleek brown. Her usual tumble of curls was replaced by a smooth, straight look.

"I have to look convincing, Harry, and the only way he's going to be convinced I am what I say I am is if I'm wearing these clothes," Ginny reminded him firmly, even though she felt very uncomfortable in the minimal skirt and top, not used to showing as much skin as she was currently flashing to the people walking all around them.

"Just remember, no signs of magic until after he is in the limo. We're in a completely Muggle area when we're at the airport and any sign of magic will set off the alarms. The Ministry installed them a while back to ensure that we aren't using magic in certain Muggle areas that have high amounts of traffic. Once you're in the limo, there is no chance of the alarms going off because vehicles are considered secluded enough for us to use magic. Your wand will be on the ledge of the dividing window, since you have nowhere on your body to hide it. But like I told you before, try and use Muggle means to knock him out before you resort to your wand. And whatever you do, DON'T drink out of the glass that is back there. It's very potent and it will work on either one of you and this plan won't work if you're knocked out. Do you understand everything?"

Ginny nodded to reassure him that she knew the game plan. Of course she knew it. She had come up with it.

"Well then, I guess all I have left to say is go get 'em, tiger." Harry tried to give her an encouraging smile, but it just made him look even more nervous than he was. Not to mention the fact that he just looked funny in the chauffer hat that he was wearing to make their limo look more realistic.

Ginny moved towards the airport entrance as Harry settled into the driver's seat, rolling up the middle partition. He was the designated driver because he actually knew how to drive and he wasn't female. Ginny had tried to convince him that she thought the target was gay but Harry had been watching this man for most of his wizarding career and he knew that there was no way this man swung the other direction.

Ginny entered the airport, holding the sign with the name of the man they were targeting. He was the best lawyer the wizarding world had. So good, in fact, that his work had actually begun to include a few Muggle clients.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was returning from helping a Muggle client in America and the only way for him to return to England without freaking out his clients was by airplane. An 8 hour plane ride wasn't something write home about, but it helped him keep up appearances and it helped him make money. He was close to meeting his goal of 1 million galleons before he turned 25. He was so very close. He was returning to London with a large paycheck to exchange and was scheduled to meet with a new client later that day. It was a week until his birthday and the meeting would finally push his bank account past the 1 million mark and he would be able to take his bank statement to his father and rub it in his face. He had made 1 million galleons on his own, without any help from his father, who had told him that there was no way he could do anything with his life without the help of the family fortune. His father had been wrong, even though he had no idea of that. They hadn't been in contact since he had left Hogwarts, since the day they had had that conversation where his father had told him he was worth nothing.

As he exited the plane with his one carry-on, the only thing he ever took with him when he actually took a plane (he could apparate back for anything he needed), he looked around for the exit, not familiar with the terminal. He was especially surprised when he saw a sign with his name on it, held by a scantly clad girl who looked rather inviting. He hadn't ordered a car, hoping to just apparate once he was away from the magical sensors at the airport. Apparently his American client had sent him a car and there was no way he could refuse it. He approached the girl and identified himself. She smiled nervously, telling him that the car was outside. He could have sworn it looked like she already knew who he was, but he brushed it off. His face was in the papers all the time, both wizarding and Muggle.

He slid into the back seat of the limo, letting himself relax against the leather seat. The flight had been long and annoying, but worth it for the money that would soon be in his bank account. The girl slid in behind him, rapping on the window to let the driver know that they were ready to leave before turning to him with a nervous smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ginny asked him, trying to make her voice sound as sultry as she could make it, sliding closer to him on the seat, trying not to let her breathing accelerate, giving away that she was nervous.

The man next to her nodded, drinking in her pale, creamy complexion, his eyes sweeping over her body once, then twice. His breath hitched in his throat as she leaned over him to grab a glass and fill it with a clear liquid, the smell in the vehicle telling him it was high quality vodka, her position giving him a clear view down her skimpy top. As she pulled back and noticed the change in his breathing, her face colored a little. Ah, so she was nervous. "First time on the job?" he asked, taking the glass from her and taking a gulp, the liquid burning pleasantly as it settled in his stomach.

Ginny started, realizing that she had given away that she was nervous. She decided to let her nervousness show, to pretend that it was her first time as an escort. She nodded shyly, not looking him in the eye, more afraid he would recognize her than anything else. Her hair and eyes were different, but her face still looked a bit like her. He took another gulp from the glass, nearly emptying it.

"I don't have any male friends to practice with and I can't exactly practice on my brothers," she murmured, studying his chest, his shoulders, anything but his face. She couldn't tell if the slowing of his breathing was the result of something she had said turning him off or the drug starting to work.

Before she could think on it any further, he had pulled her into his lap with a rakish grin. "Well then, let me give you a bit of practice, shall I?" He was confused. That wasn't the best formed sentence. Maybe the altitude changes combined with the alcohol was messing with him more than he was used to. Ginny squeaked in protest, sitting rigidly in his lap, even as his lips started to roam over her neck. When his lips touched the skin right below her ear though, she melted against him, letting out a breathy sigh.

She had no clue that such a simple touch could have such a nice effect. She had kissed a few men before, but she couldn't lie to herself. She didn't have the experience that most woman who would stoop to this type of job would have. She hadn't ever gotten hot and heavy with a man and she was still a virgin. Not for lack of trying, but it was still there, a proud sign that screamed 'Look at me, I'm still a virgin!' She was twenty-four and had never gotten past the first base, as a lot of teenagers liked to put it.

"You still with me, baby?" the man asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

"As here as you need me to be, sir." She saw him cringe as she called him sir, but she thought nothing of it, knowing that what he felt about her would soon be forgotten. His breathing was already slowing and his speech was starting to slur, but it didn't seem to be affecting his hands. They were still moving skillfully over her body, brushing lightly against her bare legs, running over her sides, skimming her arms, causing goose-pimples to spring up. Apparently his hands had a mind of their own, a mind that didn't seem to need his drug addled brain. Suddenly, those skillful hands were drawing her face down to his, his lips covering hers and for a second, Ginny forgot exactly why she was kidnapping this man. With just one touch of his lips on hers, fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Oh god, if his kissing did that to her, just imagine what. . . Ginny pulled away, letting herself clearing her thoughts, not entirely convinced that she hadn't accidentally swallowed some of drug they had given him.

He felt very weird. His brain was fuzzy and even though he wanted to pull her back to him for another of those earth-shattering kisses, his arms no longer wanted to respond. He had been blistering drunk before, but never with just one shot of vodka. It usually took Firewhiskey to get him there and a lot of it. Yet somehow he felt ready to pass out, as if he had had a bit too much to drink that day. As his world started to fade in and out, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You little bitch. You drugged me," he somehow managed to slur out before his world went black.

As she straightened her clothes, grabbed her wand, and rapped on the window to let Harry know the man was out could, Ginny shrugged and muttered, "Yeah, about that, sorry Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, a man that had been in complete control of his life, woke with a blistering headache in an unrecognizable room, the lighting dim, and the sunset noticeable through the small window to his right. He sat up and moved to rub his eyes and stopped dead when he felt a resistance on his wrist. "Son of a-" He swore, staring at first his right wrist and then his left. He was handcuffed to the bed like a common criminal. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. What could be funny in this situation: the fact that he was handcuffed to this bed with a pair of leopard print fuzzy handcuffs.

However, he swore out loud again when he realized that he didn't have a stitch of clothing on, the only thing giving him a bit of modesty the black silk sheet pulled up to his belly button. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of dishes clattering to the floor and a female voice swearing. A few moments later, a tall women with long, long legs wearing a reasonable length pair of shorts and a thin waist hidden by a bulky sweatshirt appeared in the doorway. He had experience distinguishing between clothing and actual body size.

"Good you're awake. Here's some toast," she said, holding out a piece of toast. Draco glared pointedly at his wrists.

"They're magical. You have 5 feet of leeway on them," she explained before he reluctantly reached out to take the toast.

She settled onto the coffee table that was just out of his reach, pulling her knees up to her chest as he devoured his toast.

As he finished, he cringed. "How long have I been out?" he asked, mentally groaning.

"12 hours," Ginny told him, watching him warily as his face started to turn a dark shade of red.

"12 hours? I had an important meeting! That meeting alone would have set me past my goal. You bitch! Slut! Whore!" he screamed angrily and she recoiled as if slapped.

"Don't call me those names or you'll never leave. And don't try and apparate, the place has wards," she growled as she saw his face screw up in concentration to try and leave.

"I have you here for a reason and we'll stay here until you agree to help."

Seeing that escape wasn't going to happen at that very moment, he settled back on the bed, glaring at her. "Start talking."

Ginny visibly relaxed. "I need your help. My brother has been accused of killing an Auror and I know that he's been set up. He won't even kill a spider, much less a human being! And they say he tortured this man! It's not possible. Ron isn't capable of such atrocities!" she stated rather vehemently.

Draco's face suddenly started to redden again. "Did you just say Ron? As in, Ron Weasley?" he asked. He was being thwarted of his goal by a Weasley? He had just noticed that the girl had reverted to her actual features, her eyes an inviting brown and her hair a brilliant auburn color, the color of the Weasley hair. "Weaslette! I've been imprisoned by a Weasel! It's worse than a thought!"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. I need your help. You're the best that there is!"

"And what am I going to get out of this arrangement?" he asked, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I- I don't have anything I can give you. Harry Potter said that he can front me some money-" She was cut off by his growl of annoyance.

"You want me to take a job that is going to be paid for by Harry Potter? What in the hell do you think I am, a saint?" he asked, growing angrier by the minute. His hair was messed up, falling in his eyes, he was handcuffed to a bed, and he was naked with a beautiful woman in the room who had no intentions of helping him out in any way. He was more than angry. He was livid.

"Yes?" she squeaked uncertainly.

Draco let out a growl of frustration. "I have one question. Why am I naked?" he asked, seeing the closet to his left, knowing that his clothes must be in there. If only he had a little more than 5 feet of leeway.

"I figured it would make you more likely to agree. More likely to make you feel vulnerable and make you want to agree faster. I just need you to look into his case. Please!" she begged, tears pooling in her eyes as she thought of her brother getting sent to Azkaban for something he hadn't done. She blinked and they quickly disappeared, but not before Draco saw them, which made him growl again. Just looking at her was giving him a hard on and knowing that he couldn't have her was making it worse. Unless. Draco suddenly grinned.

Ginny saw the change in his eyes and his face, and she backed away from him, even though he couldn't reach her as it was.

"The real question is, Weaslette, what am I going to get from you if I do this."

Ginny gulped, staring at him, at the hungry look in his eyes.

"I'll um. I'll give you a kiss?" she asked uncertainly.

Draco let out a groan, remembering the kiss they had shared in the limo but knowing that it wouldn't be enough to satisfy him.

"Let me see if you actually kiss as well as you did in the car or if it was the drugs talking and then I'll let you know, sweet-cheeks."

Ginny looked at him again uncertainly. She had the key safely stored in the next room. There was no way he could get away from her, even if she somehow got away from herself. She knew how explosive their first kiss had been and she hadn't been drugged then. She knew it would be unsafe for her, but the thought of the key in the other room made her feel safe about the situation. Finally, she nodded tentatively, moving towards the bed and sitting next to his side.

Draco grinned rakishly as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I'm completely naked here sweet-cheeks, and you're got all this clothing on. Doesn't feel like a fair situation, if you ask me. And you have two free hands. How am I supposed to kiss you without even one free hand?" he asked, lifting his tethered wrists up to remind her of his disadvantage.

"You don't need hands to kiss, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said stubbornly. "And the only thing I'm taking off his my sweatshirt. I refuse to take off more.

She slid her sweatshirt off, revealing the v-neck T-shirt she had on beneath it and Draco held in a groan. He had been hoping that she would be naked beneath the sweatshirt, or at least with only a bra on. Oh well, he could change that. Without warning, he leaned as far forward as he could, took her face between his hands and pulled her mouth to his, his lips moving roughly against hers, his tongue moving gently against her lips, begging for entrance. His mind hadn't been too addled in the car. The kiss was just as explosive as he remembered it and when her lips opened to him, he thought he might die, his tongue delving into her mouth, dancing with hers, tasting her, learning her. Sweet Merlin, if he had known that the Weaslette was this good of a kisser, he would have taken his fill of her at Hogwarts.

Ginny was stunned by the intensity of the kiss, her lips opening to him of their own accord, a soft moan escaping as his tongue began the age-old dance with her own. If all of her relationships had been this intense with only a kiss, she definitely wouldn't still be a virgin. She had always held off because the kissing wasn't good enough, and the one time it had been, her date had puked on her shoes, ruining her night. But this kiss… it was intense, it was exciting. It set off fireworks behind her eyes.

Before she was ready for it, the kiss ended. Draco pulled away and smirked. "Well then. If the next step is as good as that, it's worth more than 50,000 galleons for a piece of advice," her murmured, staring at her swollen lips and flushed face.

"The next step?" Ginny squeaked, quickly backing away from him, sitting on the coffee table again, away from him, giving her space to cool down, both her anger and her lust. "What do you mean, next step?"

"Exactly what you think I mean, Weaslette. You're making me miss out on 50,000 galleons of basically free money. If you want me to help you, you're going to have to go the whole 9 yards, or whatever those Americans say nowadays." Draco couldn't help but feel giddy on the inside as he watched her, noting that she wasn't running away in fear. She must feel the same connection that he did. Why she would be willing to have sex just for her brother was a bit beyond him, but if he could use it to his advantage, he would.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think about it. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." He sat back against the pillows, another smirk appearing as he realized just how dangerously low the sheet had moved during their brief kiss, his want for her apparent by the bulge in the sheet that was just barely covered and that her eyes had been drawn to as if by a magnet. "It looks much better without a sheet. Just telling you," he stated, chuckling at how red her face turned as she realized she had been caught staring.

"Do you swear that you'll help my brother if I" her voice caught in her throat as she thought about what she was about to do "if I have sex with you?" she asked, knowing that the only way to do ensure it was with an unbreakable vow, and she didn't have a witness. However, she could write up a contract really quickly, which would also hold him to his word magically, just not with as severe consequences as the unbreakable vow.

"I swear." He would be able to get out of it. Draco knew he would. He was surprised when she disappeared and returned a few minutes later, carrying a piece of parchment, her wand, and a quill.

"Sign here," she ordered, handing him the quill and the parchment. Once he had signed, she murmured a few words and tapped the piece of paper with her wand. A white light was emitted from the parchment and Draco groaned. Magical contract. He couldn't back down from it now. He growled in frustration. He better get some damn good sex out of this. She left the room and returned without her wand or the parchment. She sat nervously next to him on the bed.

"Can I least have one hand for this? If this is my only payment, I at least want one hand for it." Ginny let out a sigh, left the room again, then returned with her wand and the key. She unlocked the handcuff on his left hand and murmured a few words, giving him another foot for his right hand. She disappeared once more before returning.

"That's all you're getting from me. I'm not going to have you disappear on me."

"I've signed a magical contract. I can't go anywhere and I plan to get paid properly."

Ginny shivered as he brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. "I promise I'll make this good for you."

"I'm sure it will be the best I've ever had," she muttered sarcastically, not willing to admit to the Slytherin sex god that she was a virgin.

"Here I thought I was the one who was supposed to be cocky about my talents but you're taking away the all the fun for me."

"Shut up and get this over with, Ferret." Draco growled in annoyance at her use of the nick name for him.

"Don't call me that or the deal is off."

"Fine, then don't call me Weaslette and we're even."

"Fine by me, sweetcheeks." Ginny frowned at the nick name he decided to use, but figured it was the price she had to pay.

"Okay, can we just get this done with?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't want to rush my payment, sweetcheeks." With that, he ran his hand up her side, under shirt, his fingers just brushing her breasts, causing her to let out a very satisfying gasp of pleasure.

Ginny growled, less in annoyance than impatience, not because she wanted it over but because she needed more of the sensation he was stirring inside of her. She moved closer to him on the bed, letting her eyes roam over his smooth, bare chest. Before she even knew what had happened, his adept hands hand expertly pulled the shirt over her head and were working on the clasp of her plain white cotton bra.

She was dressed simply, but never had plain white cotton driven him so mad. He wanted to see her, every inch of her and he couldn't strip her fast enough. He finally unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts in his waiting hands. They were the perfect size, filling his large hands. He ran his thumb over the rosy red nipple, causing her to gasp in pleasure, a sound that Draco wanted to hear plenty more of. He passed his thumb over her other nipple, receiving the same response which made him smirk. Such an easy target.

Her head had fallen back in pleasure as his hands moved over her breasts, exposing a length of creamy white skin on her neck and he immediately moved his mouth down to her skin, moving his lips slowly upwards, enjoying the small gasps of pleasure he got as his hands assaulted her breasts and his lips assaulted her neck. He was the one who was handcuffed to the bed, yet he somehow still had complete control. He liked that.

He moved upwards and finally his lips found the spot of skin on her neck just below her ear, causing her to arch her whole body against him, her breath coming in quick pants, her breasts now smashed against his chest.

"More," she begged, barely aware of her own words. Never had she been this turned on by merely a few kisses and hands on her chest.

Draco happily obliged her, suckling hungrily on that spot below her ear, a low growl escaping him as he buried his hands in her hair. Never had it been this easy to turn a woman on. Usually it took a little more touching. Which reminded him. His hand slid down her body to her shorts. He was pleasantly surprised when he tugged at the shorts to discover that she had no underwear beneath them.

"Naughty, naughty, sweetcheeks," he murmured in her ear as she gasped breathlessly, disappointed by the loss of contact on her neck.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Ginny growled, sick of waiting, needing release, release she had only known by her own hands and only once. Her hands moved boldly down his chest, pushing the sheet off of him, revealing his manhood, standing at attention, definitely more than ready for what it was needed for. She growled in satisfaction, her fingers wrapping around him as he pulled her shorts off of her long legs, letting out a growl of his own before he sucked in a breath between clenched teeth.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to your payment," he groaned, reciting potions tables in his mind to keep from exploding in her hand. Never before had just a simple touch put him this on edge. Using the slack in the handcuffs and the fact that he only had one on to his advantage, he suddenly reversed their positions, pressing her against the mattress and lowering his mouth to her breasts, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin, enjoying the soft gasps of pleasure it caused.

Draco needed to keep control of the situation and him on top definitely gave him much more control, even with a handcuff on. He trailed kisses down her stomach, swirled his tongue in her belly button, planted soft kisses on her hips and finally came to his destination.

"True red-head," he murmured to himself, grinning as he used his fingers to find her sweet spot, causing her to gasp and raise her hips, bringing her to him. "Don't mind if I do," he whispered to himself sarcastically before using his tongue to cause her to rise higher and higher. The sensation of his tongue and fingers combined finally causing her world to shatter, a soft pitched cry escaping her lips as release hit her, waves of pleasure tumbling through her body.

Before she had even reached shore after that release Draco had moved up, his lips coming crashing down on hers. She could taste herself on him and even through her dazed mind, it seemed to just renew her want for him. Never had this happened for her before. It was weird, tasting herself on his lips, knowing where he had been, what he done to give his lips that taste.

Ginny was still too dazed to respond whole-heartedly, though she could feel her body starting to build up with tension yet again. How it was able to so quickly, she had no clue, but it was and Draco was using his fingers expertly to bring her to the brink again.

Sick of being the only one without control, Ginny grabbed his wrist with one hand, stilling it, which made her groan in frustration, wishing again for the feel of his fingers moving but knowing that she needed to return the favor. With her other hand, she slid it down over his hips, around to squeeze the well-toned muscles of his butt, then back to the front, where her fingers wrapped around his member, squeezing lightly, uncertainly.

A soft gasp escaped Dracos lips. "Dear Merlin, sweetcheeks. If you want me to last at all, you better stop what you're doing this instant," he got out in a growl. She looked at him in confusion, thinking that what she was doing was the right thing. "I'm not going to last more than one thrust if you don't get your lovely little hands off of me."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and recognition and she moved her hand away, sliding it up behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. At least she could control that. Before she knew what was happening, Draco had dropped his hips and entered her and she let out a cry, not of delight, but of pain. She tried to pull away, but before she could, Draco had wrapped his arm around her, holding her still, a look of anger on his face. "You were a virgin?" he asked, a trace of anger crossing his features.

She whimpered in pain in response, still trying to wiggle away from him, the weight of him, the size of him pressing into her.

"Stop moving, witch. You're making it worse," he said between gritted teeth. "Lay still. Don't move," he ordered.

Ginny fell still, grimacing as he started to move, pulling out of her. She gasped in surprise at the change in feeling. This was definitely not pain. She let out a groan.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked nervously, stopping his movement.

"Dear Merlin, no. Do that again," she begged. Draco happily complied, starting to move slowly inside of her, which caused her to sigh in relief.

As she grew accustomed to the size of him, she started to move against him, causing him to go further with each thrust, which made her let out another sigh of pleasure. It was not long before she felt the wave building inside of her again and she began to beg him to move faster, harder, anything. She needed more. She needed release. She could hear him grunting as he moved against her and she begged him, words spilling out of her lips as the wave built, built, built inside of her. She cried out as she finally went tumbling, the world crashing down around her as she once again felt release. One, two, three thrusts late, she heard him grunt loudly before he collapsed on her, his release draining him of energy. It was many long minutes before her mind finally cleared.

It was then that she realized that something wasn't quite right. The whole time, Draco had had the free use of both hands, which shouldn't have been possible with one of his hands handcuffed to the bed. She moved to check to see if her belief was correct when she realized that it was now her hands locked within the constraints of the handcuffs, her that was locked to the bed.

Draco was standing up and moving towards the closet as she struggled against the handcuffs. "How?" she asked, still a bit dazed and confused by the mind-blowing orgasm that she had just had.

"After your first release, while you were still a bit dazed. I'm my mother's son. Not as talented, but I can still use some wandless magic. I unlocked the cuffs then and you were too dazed to notice. I locked you up just now while you were coming back to earth." While he spoke, Draco dressed himself, grimacing as he slipped into clothing that he had already worn.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Ginny, but it's what needed to be done. I have a goal to meet and while this was enjoyable, I can't afford to lose site of my goal just for a good roll in the hay." He moved to leave, but her pitiful "please" caused him to turn back.

"I just need your help. It's the weekend and the client you were supposed to meet with can't meet until Monday. Until then, you could help me. Please," she begged.

Draco let out a groan. She had talked to his client.

"What did you say to him?" he asked angrily.

Ginny blushed. "I just flooed him and explained that you had the stomach flu and wouldn't be able to make it in today and he told me to tell you to wait until Monday because he would be gone for the weekend."

Draco let out a sigh, not letting himself look at her, looking so pathetic on the bed, pulling the sheet up to her chin.

"Please Mr. Malfoy. You signed a contract. Please. You're my only hope." Ginny looked at him, her eyes rimmed filling with tears as she watched what seemed to be her last chance to save her brother slipping through her fingers.

Draco didn't bother to mention that technically, without a witness, even that type of magical contract wouldn't hold up in court.

Draco let out a sigh, finally looking at her in the bed, looking so small, and tired. Not from their actions in bed, but the tired that you get when you haven't gotten a good sleep in a while.

"You look exhausted. Take a nap and I'll start to look into your brother's case," he finally ground out, turning to leave the room before he fell back into bed with the small temptress.

Her whispered "Thank you, Draco" was barely audible to him as he left the room and for the first time in his life, he felt like the thank you was for a real reason instead of just a money reason.


End file.
